


A Sonnet of Silence

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Sentou Yousei Yukikaze | Battle Fairy Snowstorm
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like it when there's nothing to say."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sonnet of Silence

_~ I like you calm, as if you were absent,_  
and you hear me far-off, and my voice does not touch you.  
It seems that your eyelids have taken to flying:  
it seems that a kiss has sealed up your mouth. ~ 

 

It was hard, sometimes. To pretend and act as if nothing was happening when he knew something was wrong. Jack thought he'd got used to this, but as he was introducing the new flight officer to Rei.. he realized he would probably never get used to it. He watched, quietly dismayed, Rei run off to the lift and across the hangar floor. He watched through the glass window, the one on the outside looking in. Looking in on a scene of gentle intimacy between Rei and his object of affection.

 

It was hard. To be the one asking for, constantly seeking, Rei's attention and affection when Yukikaze had it all. Effortlessly.

 

"Yes, it's a good name." He replied to the young man beside him.

 

He was the one who gave the monster a name, brought it into being perhaps.

 

Jack wondered what that made him.

 

_~ Since all these things are filled with my spirit,_  
you come from things, filled with my spirit.  
You appear as my soul, as the butterfly’s dreaming,  
and you appear as Sadness’s word. ~ 

 

Rei sat in Yukikaze's cockpit, checking her systems here and there. Nothing very important. Just tinkering here and there. Often he'd raise his eyes and look into her main camera and see a slight widening or tightening of her lenses, watch what she thought of his adjustments and if she liked any of them.

 

The hangar was empty and silent during Omega shift. Everyone retiring to their apartments in the underground city or spending time in the clubs off main street. 

 

Rei preferred to visit Yukikaze at this hour where there would be no interruptions and no intruding, obscene stares from any of the ground staff or other pilots.

 

_Click. Click. Click._ Went the keyboard and Rei's fingers. If Rei paid attention, he could hear the air streaming in and out of the ventilation shafts on each side of the hangar's ceiling.

 

As the hours passed by, Rei felt a small incongruous thought sneak into the edges of his mind.

 

He thought this feeling in his chest could be called happiness.

 

_~ I like you calm, as if you were distant,_  
you are a moaning, a butterfly’s cooing.  
You hear me far-off, my voice does not reach you.  
Let me be calmed, then, calmed by your silence. ~ 

 

Her pilot was in danger. She had to get him out of here. His safety was more important than the assigned mission. She overrode the commands, exchanged the mission's objective to RTB. 

 

She strapped him into the seat. Her pilot was upset. The clone had succeeded in its objective. It made her pilot vulnerable. She would have dealt with it, but it would soon expire when the Banshee was eliminated.

 

She sealed the cockpit, forced open the hangar's air-locked doors, locked the flight plan to Fairy Base, and accelerated the engines to clear the approximate range of the SRBM missiles.

 

Her pilot was upset. She had no means to remedy the situation. Major Bukhar would deal with the situation when they arrived at the base. If his behavior patterns were consistent in relation to her pilot and life-threatening situations, the major would be waiting for her pilot on the runway as she landed.

 

Yukikaze did not approve of the human sentiment of Hope.

 

_~ Let me commune, then, commune with your silence,_  
clear as a light, and pure as a ring.  
You are like night, calmed, constellated.  
Your silence is star-like, as distant, as true. ~ 

 

They were on the runway today. The hangar was being fitted with new equipment and so was cleared of personnel and planes. Jack had suggested painting the new Yukikaze with her name. Rei watched Jack half kneel, half sit on Yukikaze's head trying to draw the kanji character correctly.

 

The twin suns were setting. Fairy's weather cycle was slowly moving into what passed for autumn on this planet. Rei leaned back on Yukikaze's cockpit and wrapped the scarf tighter around his neck. 

 

"There!" Jack exclaimed.

 

Rei leaned forward and saw the perfectly drawn letter. Yukikaze, Windblown Snow. Kind of an ironic name for a plane which flew the skies of a mostly desert planet like Fairy. Then again it was strange too for a British man to have such a fine grasp of Japanese calligraphy.

 

They got down from the plane and stood side by side gazing at Yukikaze's new black matte finish and the contrasting white kanji. 

 

The wind blew across the empty runway, making a lonely sound.

 

Rei turned to look at Jack. He smiled and dropped a quick kiss on the man's cheek.

 

"Rei!" Jack practically jumped from his spot on the ground. Startled blue eyes flew to lock on Rei's face.

 

It was really funny how nervous Jack could be by any display of affection from Rei.

 

Rei smiled not quite mischievously. Jack frowned a little as if there was a puzzle he couldn't see.

 

And before Jack could say anything to ruin the mood, Rei shrugged and said, "I like it when there's nothing to say."

 

Jack's eyes widened at some sudden realization. 

 

Rei turned on his heels and headed back into the hangar, intending to head on to Jack's apartment for a hot shower.

 

He didn't turn back to look behind him, knowing Jack would follow him. 

 

Like he always did.

 

Like he always would.

 

_~ One word at that moment, a smile, is sufficient. ~_

 

Like always

 

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Oct 28th 2005 for (zafiro_v) who asked for a fic based on Pablo Neruda's love sonnet #15.


End file.
